Starts with a name ends with a rosary
by nidry'still'says'hi
Summary: Near is remembering a particular blonde haired boy, what are his emotions about him? And what will happen when the blond boy appears?*Rated M for future lemon*


-----------------------------------------------------------

It was late. Really late. Not that he could tell. He'd been sitting in this position for hours. He couldn't feel his legs. Haven't eaten, slept, or even glanced at the clock. His body just knew it was late. He sat in the middle of a deck of card city, some towers almost reached up to his knees if he stood up. He'd been sitting on his legs for what seemed a century but he wouldn't move, couldn't move, for one movement and the cards would fall. He balanced the remaining cards on as yet another layer was added, it teetered for a moment hut stayed still. The boy sighed as he popped open another deck of cards. He was so bored, so painfully bored. Late at night no one was at SPK. Not that it would make a difference if they were his mind was someone else nothing could distract him of it. Not the countless puzzles, the numerously colored LEGOs.....

"Some of them are blue just like his..." he cut himself off. He couldn't get distracted by it, no he wouldn't get distracted. He had more willpower than that. He wondered how he could keep his face so emotionless, so expressionless when inside fleeting emotions ran through him.

"Hatred, fear, no not fear, sheer pure horror, worry, puzzlement, love?" he cut himself off again, chiding himself for thinking like everything held a resemblance to him. The bright azure color of the toy train prodded memories of the giant sapphire-like orbs that seemed too beautiful to be eyes. He adverted his gaze away from the train to the cards.

He caught sight of the jack in his hand. The hair on the card was printed and curly, "Unlike the angelical amber locks of....." Tears formed in the corners of his smoky ash-colored eyes. "I haven't heard of him in four years. What if he's....?" The held back tears started to flow freely down his cheeks, softly plopping along the cards.

His hands trembled making the house of cards topple down. He was desperate for anything, an e-mail, a letter, a message in a bottle for all he cared! Just to know inside just to be aware he wasn't..."...M..." the words toppled in a jumbled mess in his mouth, trying to pronounce a name he hadn't uttered in years, a name he screamed at night, a name that constantly ringed in his mind.

He could feel sobs heaving in his chest although he couldn't hear them. "Me..." he tried again why the word was hard to pronounce. _Why _it made his chest heave like that._ Why_ did that name made him feel breathless but yet in complete bliss. He tried again "M...Me...Mell...Me...MELLO!" he let a shuddering sigh and dropped to the ground sending more cards crashing down. He let it out "MELLO, MELLO, MELLO,MELLO!"

Within every word he pounded his fists against the hard tilled floor not caring that he let it slip that in the first time in four years he acknowledged he deeply missed Mello, a downstream of tears flowed from his face echoing sobs that made his shoulders feel as if they had bricks on top of them. Sounds he hadn't heard in years, he'd been blocking out, ignoring, he couldn't go ion he had to stop he didn't want to cry anymore just "Mello..." he whispered "come back..." a choppy sigh left his lips " please...come back."

He stayed there laying down, tear stroked face, his snowy hair falling loosely around his face blocking the cinereous orbs. He stayed there for a few minutes until he felt a warmth in his forehead brushing against his bangs, a palm on his forehead, from the palm emerged a hand, the boys eyes darted from the hand to the strangers shoulder, time seemed to tick by slowly as the boys eyes darted from the shoulder to the neckline, eyes bulging at the sight of a so-familiar rosary the sparkling crimson beads resting on the strangers neck.

Near felt his heart rate quickening, throbbing in his chest. Finally his eyes darted upwards to see the blonde haired boy crouching next to him the bright turquoise eyes gleaming as he locked eye contact with the now panting snowy boy.


End file.
